


Champions of Spirits

by FlamingFawkes



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFawkes/pseuds/FlamingFawkes
Summary: When the cultures of the world fall into the abyss of the history books, their deities become spirits and either have to adapt to the new civilizations cropping up around the world or let themselves be forgotten to the past. Or they can select humans to act as their Ambassadors to the world, saving humanity from destroying themselves. These are the Champions.





	1. Discovery: Allie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie is given her item

Allie hummed a little tune as she skipped down the hallway, Lora groaned as she trudged along behind her.  
"Slow down will ya Ace?" Lora shouted over the din. Allie turned to find her friend was lagging far behind.  
"Hurry up will ya?" Allie shouted back before continuing to skip down the hall towards their lockers. Allie suddenly stumbled to a halt in front of her locker. There was an envelope taped to it with the Greek letters AOE stamped across the front. She shrugged and peeled it off intending to throw it away. She almost dropped it from the sudden weight of it.  
"What's that?"Lora asked as she came to stood beside her.  
"Dunno, it was taped to my locker. It's heavy though, feel it." She dropped the weighted envelope into Lora's outstretched hand.  
"Woah!" Lora tested the weight of it in her hand before handing it back to Allie. "There's something in there and that’s old paper too."  
"Wonder what's inside!" Allie flashed her signature glowing grin and carefully peeled the envelope open. Inside was a folded piece of paper made of the same material. She unfolded it to find just an ornate owl drawing and a gold hair comb shaped like an owl.  
"Well, that's disappointing." Lora sighed  
"But look how beautiful this is." Allie gasped as she ran a finger over the out-stretched wings.  
"C'mon, we can contemplate this later. We'll be late for class! Get your book!" Lora took the note from Allie and put it in her bag while Allie spun her locker open. 

As Lora and Allie sat in class, Allie rubbed her fingers over the hair clip. It was beautifully crafted, ornate. There were gray stones like a storm cloud for eyes and the wings were made of gold with intricate feather detailing carved into it. The wings were stretched wide in a crescent shape, the eyes were big and round and obscured most of the bird’s face. Etched above the prongs of the hair comb was an olive branch. The three prongs were thin but stiff. The hair comb was heavy and beautiful and Allie couldn’t help stare at it as it lay in her palm.

“Alexandria!” The teacher called out in a gruff voice. Allie’s head snapped up.  
“Sir?” She asked with wide eyes.  
“Care to read your conversation to the class?”  
“What conversation?”  
“Don’t play dumb with me, Allie! Bring me the phone that is sitting in your lap.”  
“But sir, it’s not a phone!”  
“I don’t care what it is, bring it to me. We will discuss this after class young lady.”  
“Sir! Please!”  
“Now!” Allie rose from her seat, the precious comb clutched in her hands, and presented it to her teacher. “What is that?”  
“I-I don’t know, sir.” Allie couldn’t keep her eyes from the precious object in her hands. “It was taped to my locker this morning.”  
“We will still discuss this after class. Return to your seat please.”  
“Yes, sir.” Allie turned and walked slowly back to her seat, still clutching the comb in her hands.

After class, Lora waited for Allie by the door while she talked to their history teacher.  
“Alexandria, show me the comb again.” He said softly. Allie opened her hands and there it was, glinting in the fluorescents. For a moment, Allie almost thought she saw the owl blink.  
“This is beautiful.” Her teacher reached out to take it from Allie but she pulled back causing her teacher to look up at her. Allie only had eyes for her owl. “Take it to the office and have them put it in the lost and found. If no one claims it in 2 weeks it’s yours.” Allie turned and walked out of the room without another word.

Lora looked around and then ran after Allie.

“Allie! Allie wait! Allie!” Lora called after her, she sprinted down the hallway until she came to a stop in front of Allie. “You’re not really going to put that in the lost and found are you?!” Lora cried, snapping Allie out of her trance.  
“Of course not are you nuts! I don’t care what he says, it’s mine it was left for me. Like destiny or-or fate!” Allie’s eyes lit up with the thought that she was destined to own this owl comb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this. As you may have noticed in the tags, these are all original characters and this is not a fan fiction. This is the beginning of my first novel and I've posted it here to get feedback. If you enjoyed the story, please leave a kudos and a comment.
> 
> If you would like to be a beta reader, please message me on tumblr @flamingfawkes.
> 
> Please don't ask when the next chapter will be up, I don't have a schedule and will post chapters as I write them. That means that there might be multiple updates a week or nothing for a few months depending on how much time I have to write. Thank you in advance!
> 
> EDIT: I've created a tumblr just for this story @champions-of-spirits if you want to ask me any questions at all you can direct them there!


	2. Discovery: Cyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus is given his item.

Cyrus slung his bag over his shoulder as he got off the city bus. The school buses didn’t go to the capitol where his parents lived and they couldn’t afford to send him to the private academies like their co-workers. So he caught the city bus 2 blocks from their crummy apartment and rode it to the end of the line, across the square from school. He looked up at Hamilton High School with disgust. He sighed, hunched his shoulders and started the walk up the hill.

As the bell rang for homeroom, Cyrus slumped into the room and headed for his seat in the back. He expertly stepped over Tony Ravenna’s outstretched leg and skirted Carmilla Antonetti’s expensive bag. He knew that the only book in there was a planner that she only used to make social appointments in. Her on/off boyfriend Tony carried her books. As Cyrus reached his seat in the far back corner of the room he noticed a note taped to his chair. On it was an intricate drawing of a coyote in the Navajo style. He ripped it off and looks around the room. The only person looking at him is a girl near the front of the room. She has blond hair that falls down her back in a straight curtain, her red-haired friend next to her punches her arm, her face red as her hair. The blond girl giggled as she looked at her friend then glanced back at Cyrus. He scowled and sat down. He opened the folded note and found a message written in Navajo.

You have been chosen to fight for justice  
in your time. If you accept, put on the  
bracelet at noon and come to the roof.  
Be sure that no one follows you for  
your identity must remain a secret.

Cyrus glanced up at the girls once again but they weren’t looking at him, Carmilla was on her feet and causing her usual mayhem. She stood in front of the girls’ desks and was laughing at something while the red haired girl balled her fists on her lap, her shoulders shook with suppressed sobs. Cyrus was so tired of this same scene happening every day. If he had been chosen to fight for justice as the paper said, then why not start now? As he stood up to leave his desk he found himself face-to-face with Tony and his pale friend whose name Cyrus had never bothered to learn.

“Move Ravenna,” Cyrus said shortly, not taking his eyes off the girls. “Now.”

“And why should I?” Tony asked with an air of nonchalance that set Cyrus’ nerves on edge.

“Move.” Cyrus grit his teeth and placed a large, tanned hand on Tony’s shoulder to push him aside.

“Get off me, you filthy savage redskin!” Tony spat, shoving Cyrus back. The whole class suddenly had their eyes on the boys. “Why don’t you just go back to your teepee?” Tony laughed. He had the indignity to laugh at Cyrus and his anger. He knew he shouldn’t retaliate. He knew that it would only perpetuate the stereotypes that stupid people like Tony shouted at his people. He knew he shouldn’t. But he did anyway.

“You know what, Ravenna?” Cyrus said in a voice much louder than it should have been. “Your people are the reason why I’m even here in the first place so if you don’t like it go crying back to mummy and daddy and have them fix it.” Tony was shocked and didn’t know how to respond. Cyrus figured he’d won and brushed past the shell-shocked Tony. He made a beeline for the girls at the front of the room.

“And you,” Cyrus came up to Carmilla and she stood at her full height but barely reached Cyrus’ broad shoulders. “What gives you the right to mock others? What gives you the right to strut around the school in your obnoxious heels like you own the place?”

The red haired girl was staring at Cyrus with wide eyes but he didn’t dare look at her. He kept his eyes locked on Carmilla. She nervously shuffled her feet but held her ground. She took a deep breath through her tiny, upright nose before answering him.

“What gives the right to even be here?” Carmilla snapped leaning on the blond girl’s desk with one hand while her other hand rested on her cocked hip.

“He has just as much right to be here as you do, Carmilla!” The blond girl brushed Carmilla’s hand off her desk.

“Zip it, Alexandria.” Carmilla rounded on the girl with pure hatred threaded in her voice. “The adults are talking. Or at least, one is.” Carmilla flashed a look at Cyrus.

“Everyone to your seats. Now!” Mr. Nitro came into the room and directed his attention to the small group at the front. “Everyone.” They slowly dispersed with withering glares all around. As Cyrus returned to his seat he found a second note stuck to his seat, he peeled it off quickly and slouched in his seat. This one was heavier than the last and encased in an envelope. Cyrus ripped into it and a thin silver band fell into his lap. He picked it up and saw an intricate design of the spirit of Coyote etched into the middle of the band with swirls of wind surrounding him.

“The bracelet,” Cyrus thought as he stared at the image of Coyote and could’ve sworn that the swirls of wind moved ever so slightly as he slipped it into his bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this. As you may have noticed in the tags, these are all original characters and this is not a fan fiction. This is the second chapter of my first novel and I've posted it here to get feedback. If you enjoyed the story, please leave a kudos and a comment.
> 
> If you would like to be a beta reader, please message me on tumblr @flamingfawkes.
> 
> Please don't ask when the next chapter will be up, I don't have a schedule and will post chapters as I write them. That means that there might be multiple updates a week or nothing for a few months depending on how much time I have to write. Thank you in advance!
> 
> EDIT: I've posted the first 2 chapters on my tumblr @champions-of-spirits


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai is given her item

Mai stepped off the school bus and slung her bag over her shoulder. She looked up at her school and sighed. She pasted a smile on her golden tanned face and pushed her wavy black hair behind her ear. As she rounded the corner towards the front doors she saw Aidan get out of his mom’s car. She raised a hand in greeting as he ran over to walk with her.  
“Hey, Mai!” He said as he hopped onto the sidewalk where she stood waiting for him. His pale face broke into a grin as he came to stand beside her, his shock of bright red hair disheveled like he’d been in a rush.  
“Morning, Aidan!” Mai plopped her bag on the ground and pulled out a brush. “Running late this morning?”  
“Huh?” Mai reached out and started to part Aidan’s hair and make it lay flat. “Oh…” Aidan’s ears turned a little red as people passed by and snickered at the two of them. Mai seemed totally unfazed by it and made quick work of his hair.  
“There, now you look presentable.” Mai stowed her hair brush and surveyed her work. “Honestly, why your mom lets you out of the house at all I’ll never know. Come on, or we’ll be late.” The two hurried into the school and headed for homeroom. Out of all of Mai’s friends, only Aidan had managed to get into her homeroom. She had the rest of her classes with her friends so having homeroom without them wasn’t that bad. Before she knew it, homeroom was over and they were meeting up with Carmilla and Tony. As usual, Tony was carrying twice the normal amount of school supplies since he had to carry Carmilla’s too. Mai always felt sorry for Tony and offered to help whenever she could.   
When Mai and Aidan arrived, Carmilla was telling a group of girls about the new line her mom was getting into the boutique. Carmilla’s mom owned a very high end boutique downtown that catered to DC’s elite and wealthy. When her mom got a new line in, Carmilla wore outfits from it to school as promotion. Mai would sometimes get the leftovers of old lines. Mostly accessories since Carmilla was about half her size. Mai and Aidan greeted Tony and quickly slipped the supplies that Carmilla didn’t need for their morning classes into their bags. Carmilla finished up her conversation and dismissed the other girls. She hugged Mai and basically ignored Aidan. Mai glanced at him but he had already striked up a conversation with Tony. The bell rang for their next class and Carmilla looped her arm through Mai’s and practically marched her to their next class.

By the end of the day, Mai was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to just curl up and take a nap. She trudged up the stairs of her family’s brownstone and headed to her room. It was situated at the front of the house looking out over the street with a big bay window lining one wall. As she opened her door she screamed and her bag fell to the floor with a thud. Her room was on fire. 

Flames licked everything, her curtains, her bedframe, her posters and pictures of Hawaii, everything was on fire. She hurried to save as much as she could but when she stepped into her room, the flames around her feet disappeared. She looked at her room again. Everything was on fire, but nothing was burning. It was just… on fire. She took another step into the room and the flames around her disappeared. Mai walked the perimeter of her room and the walls were no longer on fire. She started to slowly circle towards the middle of the room until all the flames were gone except a single column in the middle of her room. She hadn’t really noticed it before but it was almost like a solid cylinder of flame. There were no dancing tips, just fire from floor to ceiling. She reached out a hand tentatively but the flames didn’t disappear like the rest. She looked closer at the column and saw something inside. She placed a hand against the flames and was surprised to find that they felt like warm water. She took a breath and slowly pushed her hand through until her whole hand, up to her wrist, was enveloped in the flames. She flipped her hand over and placed it underneath whatever it was that was suspended in the flames. The column suddenly disappeared and the object fell into her hand. Mai let out the breath she’d been holding with a gasp. She looked around her room. The flames were gone and it looked as if they hadn’t been there at all. She turned her attention to the object sitting in her outstretched hand. It was a necklace. A dark oval pendant hung from a brown cord, she ran a finger over the pendant. It was rough on the bottom but got smoother and lighter with each layer. It looked like part of a swirl, the way the layers stacked one on top of the last. She held the necklace up to the light and saw that the bottom layer was lava rock. Black with little holes in it. Mai glanced around her room again, looking for where the pendant might have come from. There was a piece of paper laying on her pillow. All thoughts about a nap gone, she went to the bed and picked up the paper. It was folded in half and on the front was her name. She sat on the edge of her bed and opened the letter. There was a short message written in Hawaiian, it read:

 

You have been chosen to fight for justice  
in your time. If you accept, put on the  
necklace at noon tomorrow and come to the   
roof. Be sure that no one follows you   
for your identity must remain a secret.

 

Mai looked at the necklace in her hand.  
“Justice,” she thought as she placed the necklace carefully in her bag. Now she just had to figure out to get out of class tomorrow at noon and go to the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this. As you may have noticed in the tags, these are all original characters and this is not a fan fiction. This is the third chapter of my first novel and I've posted it here to get feedback. If you enjoyed the story, please leave a kudos and a comment.
> 
> If you would like to be a beta reader, please message me on tumblr @flamingfawkes.
> 
> I have created a tumblr for this story @champions-of-spirits and you can ask me any questions you like there!
> 
> Please don't ask when the next chapter will be up, I don't have a schedule and will post chapters as I write them. That means that there might be multiple updates a week or nothing for a few months depending on how much time I have to write. Thank you in advance!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this. As you may have noticed in the tags, these are all original characters and this is not a fan fiction. This is the beginning of my first novel and I've posted it here to get feedback. If you enjoyed the story, please leave a kudos and a comment. 
> 
> If you would like to be a beta reader, please message me on tumblr @flamingfawkes.
> 
> Please don't ask when the next chapter will be up, I don't have a schedule and will post chapters as I write them. That means that there might be multiple updates a week or nothing for a few months depending on how much time I have to write. Thank you in advance!


End file.
